Crashing Surf
by highlitergrl
Summary: On the way to Infinity Atoll, Beka and Harper crash on an abandoned planet...or is it abandoned? PLEASE RR! this is my first fic! oh, and if anyone has any title suggestions, i'm open!
1. Introduction

A/N: This is my first Andromeda fanfiction. Actually its my first fanfiction ever. so don't expect anything great!! But I REALLYREALLYREALLY like Harper, especially when he's in pain or sick or going through an emotional problem. *grins evilly* Erm, does that make me a sadist? Yipes, I hope not!!!!! :-S I also really like Beka Harper moments. Not like a shipper or anything, the brother/sister moments. I LOVE those. So this stories kinda like that. It's really hard for me to find the motivation to write so **PLEASE R/R** flame or anything I don't care!!! *begs*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda..YET!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Rating: PG? or PG-13? Or G? Anyway, there's no sex or cussing.  
  
Summary: Beka and Harper crash land on an abandoned planet- at least they think it's abandoned. lame sounding, I know. And if anyone has any suggestions for titles, I'm all ears!! ( ***PLEASE R/R***  
  
Introduction  
  
"Come on, Trance! This is important!" Harper pleaded, his blue eyes taking on a look of intense sadness.  
  
The absurdity of the statement cancelled out the heartbreaking look.  
  
Trance's tail twitched in annoyance. "Important? Harper, it's just a silly contest!"  
  
Now it was Harper's turn to be annoyed. "Silly? *SILLY*?" His voice rose with each syllable. "Trance, this is not just a silly contest- this is *the* Infinity Atoll Annual Surfing Contest! They even sent me my own personalized invitation," he wove the blue slip of paper in front of her face.  
  
"Harper, I don't know." Trance began, "Dylan told me to go, and what if something happens and Beka needs me?"  
  
Harper couldn't believe what was happening. When he received the letter from the Infinity Atoll Surf Club inviting him to surf in their annual contest two days ago, he was positive Dylan would grant him shore leave (A/N: is that a Star Trek phrase? Oopsss.). After all, Harper had been a member of the Andromeda crew for almost year, helping bring back the light of civilization, or whatever it was Dylan called it. Everyone needs a vacation, even freakin' geniuses, and Seamus Zelazny Harper was no exception. The timing was perfect too: Beka and Trance were scheduled to pick up some supplies from Infinity that exact same week!  
  
The only thing that stood in the way of Harper and the beach was Trance Gemini, and she wasn't giving in so easily.  
  
"And besides, I want a vacation too," Trance pouted a little. "I work really hard too- most of the time it's to keep you alive!"  
  
Harper groaned. She had to bring that up. "Look Trance, I'm sorry, I know you work really hard and everything, and I really appreciate it- I do!" he added at her dubious look. "But this contest is really important to me. I've never won, but I really think I have a chance this year."  
  
'If this doesn't work, it's hopeless,' Harper thought, trying to look like his self-esteem could really use a boost. Trance was big on self- esteem.  
  
'Just don't look at him, just don't look, think of the future.' Trance repeated the mantra over and over in her mind.  
  
"I really think-" Suddenly she met his eyes. He looked so sad and.cute. Trance could feel her resolve crumbling. "Fine, you can go, but, Harper," she rubbed her tail anxiously, "be careful, okay?"  
  
Harper's pitiful mood instantly changed. "Trance, I could hug you! But I've gotta pack!" He started down the hall, but then turned back to her. "And how could I get into any trouble?" He asked innocently. "It's just Infinity Atoll, what could happen?"  
  
******************  
  
So.what do u think? I know the formatting is kinda screwed up, its hard to get it right on fanfiction.net!! *sigh* oh well..**PLEASE R/R!!*** how else am I gonna get any better? I even accept flames!!!! GO On!!! FLAMMMMEEEE!!! 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews on the introduction! This chapter was really hard to write, and the reviews helped inspire me. I think I have writers block, and since I'm only on the first chapter that's really bad. It doesn't help that all my teachers decided to give me TONS of hw now.*sigh* I hate work. Keep reviewing!! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.I don't own Andromeda.  
  
Rating: PG, I think.  
  
Summary: Beka and Harper crash land on an abandoned planet. R/R! And, if you have any title suggestions, let me know!  
  
***  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Maru tossed and turned in the wind like a bug stuck in a spider's web; and just like the bug, it couldn't break free.  
  
"Harper, we need more power!" Beka shouted from the pilot's chair.  
  
"I'm trying, boss! I'm trying!" The engineer frantically jacked into the Maru's system, looking for some sense of control. It was a hopeless search.  
  
For the first two hours the trip had been great. Although Beka had been surprised when Harper showed up instead of Trance, she couldn't say she was disappointed. It seemed like she hadn't spent quality time with her favorite crewman in forever. Of course, they didn't talk about much; mainly Harper just babbled on about his surfing invitation and Beka laughed at him. But it was fun, and it brought back memories of the old days.  
  
Then, thirty minutes away from Infinity Atoll, they hit a huge, extremely violent, storm. The tiny ship shook like a leaf, and if Beka and Harper didn't have enormous faith the Maru, they would have sworn it was falling apart.  
  
"Come on, baby, I know you can do this." Harper murmured to the ship. The virtual world inside the Maru seemed to be shutting down, and Harper had used up all his resources. As he stared at the flickering data streams, inspiration suddenly hit him. Quickly connecting himself to the Maru's audio system (A/N: would that be what it's called? Lol, oh well, sounds nice), he announced his plan to Beka.  
  
"Boss! I've got an idea!"  
  
Beka started, jerking the Maru on its side for a moment. "HARPER!" She shouted at the disembodied voice, "How many times have I told you NOT TO DO THAT!" It freaked her out every time, and she was already under stress.  
  
He didn't even bother to apologize. "I think I can give us a little more energy by-"  
Beka didn't have time to listen to his techno babble. "Harper, I don't care how, just do it!"  
  
"Be ready boss," he warned. Sending all the power he could find into the slipstream drive he opened a slipstream portal. Through the interface, Harper could feel Beka guiding the Maru into it. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Harper violently forced the ship out of the slipstream tunnel (A/N: just pretend it could happen). He could hear Beka cursing in the background as the momentum caused her to fly off the pilot's chair.  
  
It was a massive safety violation to jerk a ship from slipstream like that, but there were exceptions to everything, and this was one of them. They only needed to travel a short distance out of the storm, but a slipstream tunnel that diminutive couldn't be produced. Harper couldn't let the Maru keep going mindlessly through slipstream, who knew where they would end up?  
  
'Uh-oh,' Harper thought as he read the data-stream scrolling. It seemed that his plan to get them out of the storm had disabled the Maru's flight controls; they were free falling, and headed right towards a planet.  
  
'Beka's gonna kill me,' was his last conscious thought as they hurtled to the surface.  
  
**  
  
The Maru didn't land unnoticed. From the entrance to his cave, an eccentric, scraggily looking alien watched the bright ball shoot forcefully to the ground, crashing just a few yards from him. Was it a meteor? The fizzle of electricity he heard contradicted this assumption. A ship then? Most likely. He rubbed his furry hands together and smiled. Maybe the ship wasn't damaged too badly, maybe it could still fly, maybe it would be his ride off this cursed planet! The gleeful creature trotted the short distance to what he hoped would be his salvation.  
  
At first, he wasn't sure that it was even a ship. It looked like a big, twisted hunk of metal- then he saw the door. It was definitely the door of the ship. The alien paused for moment. Even though it had been completely wrecked, he could swear he had seen this ship before. The creature shook away the feeling of familiarity and had just taken a step towards the door when he noticed the cargo hold. His breath caught in his throat. He had seen that cargo hold! He knew this ship and its crew.almost too well. Snarling, he ripped the door open and pulled his gun. If he knew Captain Valentine, she and her annoyingly lucky crew would be waiting for him on the other side.  
  
To his surprise, the Maru appeared dilapidated. It was dark inside, and everything had fallen onto the floor. Console's flashed and beeped, giving the room an eerie sense. Gingerly stepping over the junk, the lurker saw what he was looking for; a woman's body lying unconscious on the floorboards.  
  
"Well, well, well, Miss Valentine. It seems this is where you're luck ends and mine begins."  
  
**  
  
Harper groaned. His head hurt. Why did his head hurt? Was he hurt? He had a nagging feeling of guilt. Over what, though? What had happened? For a few moments he couldn't remember anything, then all the memories flooded back. The Maru, he had crashed the Maru, and probably hurt Beka.Beka! Harper's eyes snapped open, but quickly closed. The blinking consoles attacked his retinas viciously. Trying again, slower this time, he managed to get his heavy eyes to open.  
  
'Time for step two,' he thought. Taking a deep breath, Harper sat up. The room spinned dangerously, causing him to moan and close his eyes. His head hurt so bad. Rubbing his eyes, he forced the pain away. There was no time to think of that, though. Not until he was sure Beka was safe anyway.  
  
"Beka?" He meant to shout, but the words came out as a whisper. "Beka!" There, that was better.  
  
Then he realized there was no response. Could she be injured? Harper saw the pilot's chair lying in the far corner of the room. Beka should be nearby, he concluded. Crawling on his hands and knees, Harper got to the chair. Panic fluttered into his chest. She wasn't there.  
  
"Breath Seamus," he commanded himself. "She has to be here, you just need to find her."  
  
The next ten minutes were spent frantically digging through broken computers and screens, but it was no use. With a small heartfelt sob Harper's worst fear was confirmed: Beka was gone.  
  
**  
  
YAY! I *finally* finished that chapter. Ooh, who could the strange *furry* (hint hint) alien be? Ok, about the slipstream part. It sorta makes sense, for something that isn't possible. Ok, Harper wanted out of the storm, and that was only a short distance, and the only way out was to make a slipstream tunnel. So he did and they went through it, but Beka wasn't in control, no one really was(I don't know if that's possible or not.). He only wanted to go a short distance, but since he wasn't in control he couldn't make the Maru stop going through slipstream so he had to push it out. Ok. That still makes no sense. Lol, just accept it!  
  
Thanks you to all my reviews:  
  
Shaz: Thanks for the email! You were my first reviewer! ^_^ ^_^!!! I fixed it so you do anonymous review now.  
  
AKAJipster: Thanks! I hope the characters stayed in character.  
  
Harper's Pixie: I hope you like this chapter as much as the first! ^_^  
  
Harrison- Just to set everything straight: Harrison is my little brother. lol, hes not just a really mean reader.  
  
Fred Gilman- Fred is my friend who really helped me w/ this chapter! THANKS!!  
  
Saffo: Thanks! I'll need all the luck I can get!!!  
  
Mercury's Winter: Thanks!! I hope this chapter is as good as the introduction.  
  
Natta: I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Rommie's Voice: Thanks for the review!  
  
Elessar King: Wow! *blush* Thanks for the awesome super duper nice review! I'm not sure I deserve it, but thanks! It really helped inspire me to write this chapter! 


	3. Chapter 2A

A/N: Ok, this isn't all of Chapter 2, this is Chapter 2A! lolol. I just didn't have a lot of time to write, but I had this much and it seemed like a good stopping point. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! keep it up!! LoL  
  
Rating: PG, I think  
  
Disclaimer: I *still* don't own it.but I'm working on it!  
  
Summary: Beka and Harper crash land on an abandoned planet.but is it really abandoned? PLEASE R/R!!!!! oh, and if u have any title ideas, tell me. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2A  
  
Beka's eyes fluttered open, causing her to groan.  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake," a voice sneered from above her head. "It's about time."  
  
As she began to focus, Beka could see a blurry face peering down at her. It was a fuzzy face, it was.Gerentex?!?  
  
Consciousness returned quickly, and Beka tried to sit up, only to find she was tied down.  
  
"You! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She demanded, struggling against her bonds.  
  
"I'm here because of that creepy purple girl and your annoying engineer," Gerentex growled.  
  
Beka gasped. "Harper, oh no! If he's hurt I'll-" Her threat was cut off by a kick.  
  
At that moment, something very rare happened to Gerentex; something clicked. When he had visited the Maru before, Harper was nowhere to be seen. Naturally Gerentex assumed this meant he was back on the Andromeda. However, Beka's threat just affirmed that Harper had been with here and was somewhere on the planet. Perhaps he was back on the ship and Gerentex had simply missed him.  
  
A new plan began to form. Originally he was going to use the Maru's communication system to contact the Andromeda and ransom Beka. Or maybe ransom her to some Neitzecheans so they could ransom her to the Andromeda and steal the ship. He hadn't decided yet. But now that Harper was there, he could ransom both! Or kill Harper and only ransom Beka. That sounded more logical. After all, it was Harper's fault he was stuck on this planet anyway.  
  
"Be quiet or I'll do to you what I did to your annoying little friend!" He snapped at Beka, who instantly fell quiet. Not because she was scared though. Fear and concern filled the pit in her stomach. Where was Harper? Was he okay?  
  
***  
  
Ok! That's the first part of chapter 2! Tell me how you liked it! And thanks ***SO**** much for the reviews!!! There all really nice and I really like them!!!! 


	4. Chapter 2B

A/N: Wwwwooowwww, I think this could win the award for shortest part ever written. I just couldn't think of how I wanted everything to happen! Its like my brain shut down or something. Or could have something to do w/ this paper I have to write. *shudder* CURSE TEACHERS WHO GIVE HOMEWORK OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK! Lolol ok that's over. So anyway, this part is extremely short, but after this part I know where I'm going with the story so I shouldn't any trouble writing it. *AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda *bitter glare*  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Beka and Harper crash on a planet that they think is abandoned.but its not!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter 2b  
  
Meanwhile, Harper was back on the Maru trying to keep from having another panic attack.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok," he took in a huge gulp of air between each word, "Think.Beka's gone," Harper looked around the Maru, searching for some kind of hint. "Where could she be?" He muttered.  
  
There was nothing; no sign of a struggle, heck, no sign that Beka had even been here! Which made him think.maybe Beka wasn't forced to leave. Maybe she left on her own. Maybe she was mad at him for screwing up the Maru. Maybe she left him here, all alone, on a strange planet!  
  
The room turned a strange gray color and Harper realized he had stopped breathing. Slowly allowing the air to rush back in his lungs, he tried to calm down.  
  
"Beka wouldn't leave me," he told himself. "She promised she wouldn't leave me. She *always* keeps her promises." He managed to relax somewhat. She probably just went out to find help. That had to be it. But then why did she just leave him lying there?  
  
"Beka didn't leave," he said out loud, although he was still trying to convince himself. Suddenly Harper felt unbelievably tired. The room started spin and Harper fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
** Ok!!! I'm glad that parts over!! B/c I know where I'm going from there!! YIPEE!!! I still have to write this paper thing though so it might take a while to finish the chapter. 


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I hope everyone had a great day! I finished the 3rd chapter and now know where I'm going with the story!! YAYYYYY! Thank you SSSSOOO much for all the great reviews!! They really helped a ton!!! I'll be gone for the rest of the week, so there won't be any updates for a while, but hopefully when I get back I'll have lots to write!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Andromeda. *sob* don't make me say that again!!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Beka and Harper crash on an abandoned planet, but is it really abandoned?  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Harper woke up, he surprisingly felt a lot better; things were clearer, and the pain in his head was reduced to a dull throb. He sat up slowly. How long had he been passed out? Hopefully not too long, maybe Beka wasn't that far away.  
  
Feeling re-invigorated, Harper decided to figure out his next move (actually, this would be his first move, but whatever). The easiest way to do that was to play an exciting round of What Would Dylan Do (A/N: I know Tyr said that but i *LOVED* that quote!).  
  
'Okay, so I'm Dylan,' Harper paced nervously as he thought, 'and I crashed on a planet and I need to get back so I should.' The answer popped out of nowhere: try to contact Andromeda! Obviously. Harper sighed. Dylan had all the answers.  
  
The first thing that needed to happen for Harper to signal the Andromeda was to figure out which console was the communications console (A/N: if that's what its called.lol). During the crash everything had fallen to the floor- including the things that were attached to the wall. Harper winced, thinking of the magnitude the impact must have been to cause that damage. He was lucky to be alive. Then a dizzy spell hit and Harper remembered he wasn't completely unscathed.  
  
Locating the console wasn't the hard part: Harper was very familiar with this particular piece of equipment (last year he had broken it and Beka made him rebuild it). The problem was lifting it back into place against the wall. Harper was little, and the weight he did have wasn't all muscle.  
  
The console was partly leaning on a broken chair. After staring at it for a while, Harper decided the most logical course of action would be to crawl under the console and push it up. That way he could use both hands.  
  
Lying on his back, he managed to wriggle under the console with minimal pain. It was hard, but using all the strength he had, and some he didn't, Harper got the console to stand up again.  
  
The second step was to get the homing device working again (A/N: lets pretend the homing device is a part of the communications console). This was more in his area of expertise, and Harper knew he could get it done in a maximum of five minutes. Maybe. Hopefully. Brandishing his nanowielder, Harper popped open the console and got to work.  
  
Ten minutes later the console was up and running again- sort of. One of the key components was broken and would only work half the time. Harper was positive it would quit permanently any second now. In fact, the only reason it worked that half time was because Harper had given up and kicked it.  
  
He flicked the on switch. So far so good. Time to send a message to the Andromeda.  
  
Suddenly Harper was filled with dread. What was he supposed to say?  
  
'Hey Dylan, I screwed up again the crashed the ship. Oh yeah, and Beka's gone. Could you come save us?'  
  
Harper decided to settle for the nice prerecorded distress signal.  
  
"Andromeda Ascendent, this is the Eureka Maru, we have crashed on an unknown planet and require assistance."  
  
Harper leaned back on the console and prayed to any God out there that the message was sent.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile On the Andromeda..  
  
Dylan glanced over at Trance for the hundredth time. She seemed.apprehensive. All morning she had been playing nervously with her tail, and got startled by the smallest thing. Dylan knew enough about Trance to know that if she was nervous, he should be nervous.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Trance?" He asked her.  
  
Trance jumped when she heard his voice. "No," she smiled innocently. "Why would anything be wrong?"  
  
Dylan didn't press the matter, knowing that when the time was right she would reveal her knowledge.  
  
Sure enough, thirty minutes later Trance spoke up.  
  
"Dylan, I'm detecting a distress call."  
  
Dylan perked up. A distress call! He loved distress calls! Well, he didn't love distress calls because that meant people were hurt, but he loved rescuing people. I guess you could call it his.passion (A/N: are you detecting the burning hatred here?...).  
  
Andromeda's beautiful face filled the viewscreen.  
  
"Trance, that signal is across this galaxy, and it's very faint. We'd have to change course completely just to listen to the message."  
  
Dylan looked back and forth from Andromeda to Trance, uncertainly.  
  
"Please make your decision soon, Captain Hunt, we haven't got all day," Tyr had to voice his opinion. "Every second you wait is a second of my life that I have wasted."  
  
"Andromeda how far-"  
  
"Dylan," Trance interrupted. "I really think we should go." She gave him a look that said, 'go now or I'll take over the ship and force you to.'  
  
"I'll take us in just so we can hear the message, then we can decide whether to go or not." Dylan said, placing himself in the slipstream chair.  
  
"Aye, Captain," Andromeda responded as the other crewmembers braced for slipstream.  
  
In less then a minute they had traveled to the location of the distress signal.  
  
"Andromeda, play message," Dylan commanded.  
  
Andromeda complied, and a machine-like voice filled command.  
  
"Andromeda Ascendent, this is the Eureka Maru, we have crashed on an unknown planet and require assistance."  
  
***  
  
Wow that was so totally not a cliff-hanger!! lolol Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! Oh, szshismine, where is this ExIsle place? I searched for it on google but all I found were book stores. :-S:-S lolololol MMMMEERRRYYY CHHHHRRRRIIIISSSTTTTTMMMMAASSSSSSS!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 45

A/N: I'm *FINALLY* updating!!! YAYAY!!! Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy. THANKS SSSSSOOOO MUCH for the reviews!! I wouldn't have had the motivation to write without them (even though I still didn't write very much). I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long- I sorta forgot where I'm going with the story but I sorta remember now!  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda is not mine. *sigh*  
  
Summary: Beka and Harper crash on an abandoned planet, but is it really abandoned?  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gerentex paced his cave nervously. He was thinking. He didn't do that very often, and now he remembered why: it was hard.  
  
"Mwuf soeigh awdsogihewog!"  
  
Beka was yelling something at him. Although he was sure it wasn't very nice, Gerentex couldn't understand her; her constant screaming had so gotten annoying that he had been forced to gag her.  
  
He continued his pacing. After waiting for half an hour, Gerentex had discovered a flaw in his perfect plan. How would he get Harper? He glanced over at Beka, who was still struggling violently with her bonds, and concluded she could not be left alone. So now what? He had really been looking forward to torturing Harper, and now felt cheated.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HARPER, YOU-"  
  
Gerentex regarded Beka with annoyance. She had somehow managed to gnaw off her gag. And she was still talking about that idiot Harper. He snorted. Humans were so loyal- it was amazing they lived so long. Nightsiders, on the other hand, only cared for themselves, and they lived long, happy- well...not quite happy- lives.  
  
"IF YOU HURT HARPER I'LL-"  
  
But Gerentex wasn't listening, an idea just hit him. From the short time he had spent on the Maru, Gerentex knew how important Beka was to Harper. If he knew where she was he would probably do anything to get her...He grinned evilly. She would make perfect bait.  
  
**  
  
There was no question in Harper's mind over what to do next; Beka was out there somewhere, and he would not abandon Beka to torment and death (or whatever else was happening to her). Not while he had strength left. (A/N: hehe, whoever guesses correctly where that quote came from wins a present!!! hint: the quote is modified a *little* bit b/c harper is only one person, and Beka is only one person too). He knew that Dylan was probably on his way, and that Dylan would probably tell him to stay put, but Harper also knew that if Dylan was in his position he also would go look for Beka.  
  
Grabbing his gun, Harper poked his head outside. He squinted at the light. 'Okay, so it's daytime...' Wind blew by, causing him to shiver. 'It's cold too.' Instantly he regretted not bringing his coat like Trance had told him to. Harper took several steps before he realized there was a problem: how would he find Beka?  
  
**  
  
Beka kicked and screamed as Gerentex dragged her outside. For some reason he hadn't gagged her yet.  
  
"What are you doing?" She shouted. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME ANYWHERE!"  
  
Gerentex half dropped her as she bit his hand. Her screeching had gone beyond annoying, and because of his great hearing it was ten times as loud. Of course, his plan depended on her screaming, so all was good.  
  
Beka stopped yelling for a second when he let her plop on the ground directly outside the cave.  
  
"You're leaving me outside?" She asked. "*This* is the terrible punishment?!?" For the past hour every time she uttered a sound, Gerentex had threatened to incite some kind of torture on her. Of course she hadn't given in, but in the back of her mind she had felt a tiny bit of fear, which she was now properly ashamed of.  
  
"You'll wish you were inside after a few hours," Gerentex retorted. He snickered; she was probably expecting something really bad to happen. Stupid girl. As far as he knew, nothing would happen if he left her outside. Sure, it was a little cold, but she could take that easily.  
  
Beka fell for it. "I WANT BACK INSIDE *NOW*!"  
  
Gerentex ignored her and began walking towards his cave.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE GO BACK INSIDE! LET ME *IN*!"  
  
Gerentex turned around. "Just keep yelling," he spat. "It may keep your temperature from dropping."  
  
If Beka wasn't confused before, she sure as heck was now. "My temperature from dropping?" she whispered. It wasn't that cold out here? Did it get really cold at night or something? Was that the plan, for her to freeze to death?  
  
Meanwhile, Gerentex went back into the cave positive that he struck fear in the heart of his captive.  
  
**  
  
Harper stood outside the Maru feeling very helpless. He was all set to go rescue Beka except...he had no idea where she was, and he had no idea how to find her! Tracking people down was never his strong point: on Earth, if people were missing, they were assumed dead.  
  
'Maybe I'll just walk in..." he closed his eyes, pointed his finger, and spun in a circle. "That direction!" He had just taken one step when his ears pricked. What was that noise? Harper turned around. He was positive he had heard something- something that sounded suspiciously like someone yelling. Maybe there was civilization on this planet after all!  
  
****************************  
  
Ok ok ok I know that was the dumbest ending to a chapter ever, but I kinda forgot what I was going to have happen. After I figure that out I'll post more! I PROMISE!! Again sorry I didn't finish this sooner. But thanx for all those reviews, especially iorekbyrn!!! Your review *really* made me update sooner. ( Ok, I may not write more for a while because I have this 15 page paper on the Black Plague to write. :-S:-S but just review and remind me to write and I"ll do my best!!! 


End file.
